


A Dirty Room And A Dirty Mind

by BoopzyWriterQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Lemon, Light Bondage, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoopzyWriterQueen/pseuds/BoopzyWriterQueen
Summary: Levi told the reader to clean her room. Reader forgot.





	1. It begins

     A sudden knock on the door startled you out of your relative peace.  
     "It's Captain Levi. Open up, Cadet." came a deep voice. Fear gripped your heart as you looked around your room. There were clothes all over the floor, papers covering the surface of your desk, and your bed covers were rumpled. You now distinctly remember Levi telling you to clean your room.  
     Just as you made a move to quickly clean up the mess the knocking came again, harsher this time.   
     "I said, open up, Brat!" Levi said in a stern voice.  
     Having no choice, you made your way to the door, half tripping over your discarded sword. With your heart beating in your throat, you opened the door. There stood Levi, a scowl on his face. His raven hair shone in the light from the window. He stepped past you into the room, looking around with disgust.  
     "What the fuck Cadet? I told you to clean your room!" he reprimanded  
     "I-I know Captain, I'm sorry-"  
     "Damn right your sorry. This mess needs cleaning up, and, when you're done with that, you can have stable duty for a month."  
     You tried to stutter a reply but were interrupted when Levi slammed you into a wall, his head in the crook of your neck.  
     "But first, a little  _extra_ punishment." he chuckled, darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a fic written for my friend Anya. This first chapter was only meant to fit one side of A4 so, sorry if it's too short for your taste. This is also based on a roleplay she did on a website called Shamchat.


	2. SMUT

     You squeaked as Levi began to nip at your neck.  
     "I hope you're ready Brat," Levi growled in your ear. Heat began to pool in your abdomen and a whine escaped your throat. Levi looked at you with smug satisfaction in his eyes before returning to his assault on your senses, this time moving one of his hands to your chest, squeezing one of your breasts, teasing the nipple through the fabric of your shirt and bra.  
     Unable to resist, you moved your hands up to Levi's hair, tangling your fingers in the beautiful raven strands. As Levi continued you began to tug at his hair, moaning as he found your sweet spot. Levi responded with a growl, biting down on the spot, causing you to whimper. He sacked on the spot and lucked when he was done. He pulled away, smirking, and you knew he made a mark.  
     Levi now grabbed your wrist pulling you over to the bed. When you weakly tried to protest, he gripped you harder. When you got there he ripped the sheets to one side and shoved you down, face first.  
     With Levi pinning your hand to your back, you felt him shift as he reached down towards something. When he came back up, he dangled what he had been reaching for in your face. A scarf. A deep blush made its way across your face as he tied your hands to the bedpost having, somehow, moved them there without you noticing.   
     He moved to the side of the bed and took in your forms before moving to unbutton your shirt. The cold air hit your skin as he opened out the front of the shirt, exposing you to him. The flush skin liked the feel of cool air against it but the feeling of Levi's lips scorching a path along your torso towards the bottom of your bra was heavenly. As he reached his destination, Levi roughly pulled your bra up over your breasts, revealing them in all their glory. At this point, you whined and tried to bring your elbows down to shield yourself from his lustful gaze but he had other plans.  
     "Don't you dare hide from me, Cadet." He growled, biting down on your breast from emphasis.  
     Breathlessly, you nodded, still embarrassed.  
     He began to knead one breast with his hand, licking, sucking, and nibbling on the other one. He didn't stop until he could tell that you were desperate for his attention in  _other_  areas.  
     "You dirty Brat," Levi growled, amusement clear in his eyes. He slowly moved his hand down towards your aching core, stopping before the waistband of your pristine white trousers. He stared into your eyes before moving his hand back up your body to caress your lips.  
     "Please Levi," you whimpered, " don't tease!"  
     Levi scowled, gripping your jaw, his hand like a vice.  
     "Do you dare presume to tell me what to do?" He asked with disbelief in his eyes when you tried to explain yourself his hand tightened more around your mouth. "Don't forget that this is a punishment  _Cadet_." The way he said that word sent shivers down your spine and made pleasure pulsate in your nether region.  
     When he saw that you were finally compliant he released your jaw moving off of you cautiously. This left you with a feeling of disappointment and caused you to try to remove your hands from their bonds. This action became more desperate as he slid off of the bed and began to remove his shirt.  
     Levi cast a side glance towards you, letting out a single chuckle at how vulnerable you were. He then slid his trousers down his legs revealing his toned muscles and beautiful ass. The sight caused an intense urge to moan inside of you, one that you barely managed to suppress, being forced to bite your lips in the process.  
     Levi saw this as he moved once again to straddle you. "Don't you dare hide your moans from me, Cadet."  
     "Y-yes Sir. It won't h-happen again Sir." You stutter quietly, hoping to avoid angering him.  
     He gently stroked your jaw, a light bruise beginning to form in the shape of his fingers.   
     Suddenly, he hardened, one hand roughly removing the scarf from your wrists, the other pulling you up and off of the bed. He forced you into a kneeling position, holding your hands behind your neck, also keeping your head in place.  
     "Now, I believe I've been too  _kind_  so far. Time for me to punish you."  
     He pushed his hips close to your face before removing his large, fully erect member from beneath his boxers. You looked up at him with wide eyes as he pressed the tip of his dick to your mouth, hard.  
     "Now suck," he commanded.  
     Having no choice, you opened your mouth, gingerly taking the tip in. Levi, dissatisfied, removed his grip from your hands, moving it instead to your hair, twisting it harshly to encourage you to do more. With your new found freedom, you removed your mouth from Levi's member, starting to stroke from his base to his tip. He started to growl, angry with your disobedience before you licked his tip. He shivered, hand tightening its grip on your hair as you took more of him into your mouth. When you had taken in as much as possible, you began to suck, as hard as you could. This caused Levi to audibly moan. He twisted your hair more in his grasp, forcing you to bob your head. He began to move his hips with the rhythm of your head, hitting the back of your throat. As you began to gag Levi pulled you away from his crotch, letting go of your hair. You coughed, gagged, and gasped. Levi smirked down at you before forcefully lifting you up onto the bed.

     "Get on your hands and knees  _Cadet"  
_

     Still coughing slightly, you did as you were told. Levi came to stand beside you. He reached around you and undid the button and zipper on your trousers, then pulling them down.  
     "No underwear? You really are a dirty Brat, aren't you?" he asked.  
     "Yes, Sir," you said, a light moan escaping your lips as Levi ran his hand up the inside of your thigh in approval.  
     "Hmm. Tell me, Cadet, do you think you've been punished enough?" he asked, a dangerous and lust filled look in his eyes.  
     "N-no Sir. Not at all-all Sir." You replied, the fear rising in your chest in complete opposition to the anticipating fluttering of your warmth.  
     "Well then, guess I better punish you some more," he said. Although you couldn't see his face, you could hear the smirk in his voice. He placed a firm hand on the small of your back. Sharp pain in your backside caused you to yelp, and you tried to turn your head to look at Levi.  
     "Face forward Cadet." Growled Levi. You did as instructed and yelped, louder this time when he brought his hand down on your ass again. He repeated the action several more times, you whining and gasping all the while, before the front half of your body fell down onto the bed and you burrowed your face into the mattress.  
He spanked you harder immediately following this.  
     "Get up Cadet." He whispered angrily in your ear.  
     "But i-it hurts L-Levi." You pouted, voice muffled by the mattress.  
     "I don't care Brat. Now get up." He said as he moved his hand from your lower back to your shoulder, pulling you back up on your hands and knees. He glared at you as he resumed the punishment, your arms beginning to shake, tears forming in your eyes, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball. Levi would not have it, however. He kept you steady and rubbed your shoulder, almost in a comforting manner. The contrast between the harsh hits his one hand dealt with your behind and the soft, calm patterns drawn onto your skin by the other aroused you ever further.  
     Eventually, Levi finished with the rough spanking he had given you, his hand now gently rubbing the now red cheeks of your ass. His hands steadied you as he climbed up on to the bed behind you. Levi removed one hand from you and reached somewhere between the two of you.  You felt something soft and firm press against your womanhood as his other hand slid from your shoulder to the back of your neck, sensually pushing your face into the pillow.  
     "Are you ready Brat?" He asked.  
      You nodded, knowing that should you try to speak, all that would come out is a moan. Levi placed the hand that was on your neck on your hip and pushed forward, sheathing himself to the hilt inside of you. You screamed out in pain, feeling as though you were being ripped in half, the pain eased some by the way Levi stroked the jutting out bone of your hip. Tears welled in and fell from your eyes.  
     "Come on Brat. This is meant to be a punishment." You sobbed every now and then during the time it took for the pain to subside when it finally had you moved your hips forward and backwards slightly, moaning at the feeling of Levi moving inside of you. He looked down at you before placing both hands on your hips. He pushed you forward before pulling you back to meet his thrust, filling you completely. You moaned loudly, biting down on the pillow in front of you, to try and stifle it.  
     "What did I tell you Brat?" He asked, slapping your ass once again, making you whimper.  
     "D-don't hi-hide my m-moans," you stuttered back, struggling to control your voice as Levi continued thrusting pleasure consuming you.  
     "Exactly. I want EVERYONE to know who you belong to," he growled. "Who do you belong to?" He commanded.  
     "Yo-you," you replied, a moan following soon after as one of Levi's hands crept around your body and found your clit, finally giving it attention.   
     "Say my name,  _Cade_ t," he hissed, thrusting harder into you as he did.  
     "Levi!" You shouted out as he hit your g-spot, your leg beginning to twitch from all of the stimulation you were receiving, hands balling into fists when they are unable to find anything to hold onto.  
     Smirking in satisfaction, Levi continued his rhythm of thrusting and rubbing, hunching over you slightly as he began to feel you twitching around him. He bent down fully and started to nibble on your neck once again. Unrestricted, pleasured moans continually left your throat as Levi bit and sacked his way up your neck to your earlobe. As you were coming right to the edge of release you heard him groan,  
     "Don't you dare cum until I tell you to, Brat."  
     His breathing was starting to become ragged and his voice was husky. The sound of it pushed you further towards your orgasm, tears brimming in your eyes as you desperately tried to hold it in.  
     Levi began to pick up his pace, and his thrusts began less and less even. You could tell that he was close too. Whines began to leave you from the overstimulation and strain of having to keep from releasing. You were twitching uncontrollably around Levi at this point, and one particularly strong one was all it took to send him over the edge.  
     "Cum," he commanded as his orgasm began, you finally get what you had been praying for, for what felt like for forever. A wave of ecstasy washed over you as you screamed Levi's name at the top of your lungs.  
     As you came down from your high you felt him pulling out of your still pulsating sex and flop over onto the bed beside you. You used your now incredibly weak arms to try and push yourself into a laying down position but you no longer had the strength and were too stiff.  
     "Tch" was all you heard from beside you before Levi grabbed you around your waist, pulling you into him, and allowing you to finally straighten out your body before curling into his side. He absentmindedly drew circles on your chest, just beneath your breasts. Soon you began to get sleepy but before you could drift off, Levi spoke up.  
     "You are going to have to clean this mess up as soon as you are able to walk again Cadet." He stated, looking at you with a victorious and, dare you say, affectionate look in his eyes. You giggled softly before finally falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Anya. Why did you make me do this?


	3. Chapter 3

     You awoke, feeling sleepy but satisfied. The warm body next to you shifted, enveloping you further into its embrace. Your eyes, though bleary, focused on the man beside you. His raven hair was dishevelled and his bare torso pressed against your back. You could feel every muscle on him as he pulled you closer to him.  
     Noticing your lack of dress, you attempted to remove yourself from his arms. However, the grip became vice like and the person rolled slightly on top of you. Letting out a groan, you looked over your shoulder at Levi.  
     "Stay..." He mumbled, mostly asleep. When you tried to move again he whined and pinned you to the bed with his weight fully on top of you. "Just go to sleep Brat." He whispered, face in your neck.  
     Finally having resigned yourself to this, you relaxed and allowed Levi to roll back over, pulling you onto his chest. Slowly, you began to drift off, the soothing rhythm of the man's breathing lulling you into a sense of safety. Just before falling asleep completely, you could have sworn you heard Levi mutter an 'I love you' in a content way.


End file.
